


Casting Shadows

by Wakefan



Series: Shadows of Power [2]
Category: Earthdawn, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Powerful Harry Potter, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakefan/pseuds/Wakefan
Summary: Ginny Weasley is reviewing what she wants from life, quidditch, and a relationship. Her career is taking off and at 19 years old she considers if she is really ready to settle down. Harry is the Master of Death and combats dark forces around the globe.
Relationships: Harry/Ginny
Series: Shadows of Power [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552060
Kudos: 4





	1. Fearless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny reviews her plans and her career.

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earthdawn is owned by Fasa

Chapter 1 - Fearless

Fearless is the only word for Ginny. Raised with 6 older brothers, she had to be bold and aggressive to survive in that house. Her oldest two brothers were so much older than her they seemed more like beloved uncles. Bill (11 years older) and Charlie (nine years older) always doted on her and made her feel like the most amazing person in the world. Percy, the third brother was judgmental and uptight.. He could be a bit of a prat. Percy was family, but she never really felt that close to him. He is the uncle that annoys. Nothing 'beloved' there.

Next came the brothers she spent more time with. The Twins, Fred and George, were old enough to be protective, but close enough in age (3 years) to deliberately annoy her. They were fun and full of love, but the pranking never stopped with them. There is a picture of these two in the wizarding dictionary beside the word 'Mischievous'. These were the two who first brought out her famous temper. By the time she was six, she had already given both of them multiple black eyes. Despite frequently wanting to hurt them, she loved them dearly and knew that they were never intentionally cruel. Although she did think they crossed the line too much with her closest in age sibling.

Ron was a year older than Ginny, but easily 3 years less mature. He is moody, insecure, over-protective, and on occasion, tended to be the pinnacle of a GIT. It was just who he was. But, he never abandoned family – even if he sometimes turned his back on his closest friends. For him, the shame of the tri-wizard tournament will never die. In many ways, Ron is the most Gryfindor-ish of them all. Ginny perfected the Bat Bogey hex on Ron when she was very young and never looked back.

In this household, Ginny learned to be aggressive and to fight for everything she wanted. She learned the importance of never letting boys define her, and how nice it felt to put them in their places. This attitude carried her thru the last Wizarding War where she was recognized for her fearless nature. Hence, her flying style. Play for keeps, and go for the kill when the opportunity presents itself. This was also her fighting style in the war.

In the present, Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley is having an amazing day. Like most of her first season, she has been a standout chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. Rapidly moving from back-up Chaser to starting position, Ginny has been catapulted to stardom. Today at the exhibition match against Puddlemere United, she is on fire. Hitting all the plays and leaving most of her team mates and competitors in her wake as she once again shows her fearless approach to the game she loves.

Being an exhibition match, the Harpies are occasionally rotating in the back-up squads – letting Fay Dunbar play. Ginny has got to admit Fay knows how to crack the quaffle. Ginny was on the backup squad for the first third of the season until a starter was injured and she rotated in and had a break out game. The rest is Harpy History.

The Harpies win soundly with Ginny as the high scorer. The match raised record dollars for the orphans and widows fund. Much needed even a few years after the last wizard war. In addition to the funds, it entertained all spectators and sponsors. Oliver Wood made a special effort to congratulate Ginny as he was good friends with all her quidditch playing brothers as well as her fiancé Harry. "Great game Ginny – you really are an amazing player!" Oliver said enthusiastically. "Say hi to your brothers and Harry for me."

Ginny beamed at the compliment. She remembered well watching Oliver play with Charlie, Fred, and George. "You take care Ollie – see you around." On her way to the locker room her idol and team captain Gwenog Jones stops her. "Well, well, well… looks like the **Rookie of the Year** is kicking quaffle and taking names! Keep it up Spitfire and we could take the league. Wear this with pride" Gwenog said as she handed Ginny the MVP dragon hide jacket. Ginny turned bright red and could not hold back her smile. What a day! Team mates continued to congratulate her on the way to and inside the locker room.

As Ginny entered the locker room, she looked around at her friends and realized she was truly having the time of her life! She quickly showered and changed – putting on the amazing MVP jacket. It was enchanted to be a perfect fit. High grade dragon hide with the Harpies logo on the back and a stylistic MVP written on the left sleeve. As she put it on, her name appeared on the left upper chest Ginevra "**Spitfire**" Weasley. In muggle terms this is a bad-ass jacket that carries its own cool factor. And she would be proudly wearing it every day until the next game. Now, time to mix with the crowds – after all, this is a charity event.

She made the rounds and talked to her sponsors and fans – noticing that there is now a Ginny Weasley fan club complete with shirts, hats and buttons. Signing autographs was still a new thing to her and she relished it. The Hollyhead Harpies are an amazing team with a positive message to girls everywhere. Being a role model was nothing new though – she had a bit of a following among the younger years at Hogwarts too during the last year of the war. Those were dark and grief-filled days. Best not to think too much of that. So, autographs – she signed calendars, posters, a broom, and even a hot off the press Quidditch card!

'Wow', she thought – 'I did not know it had printed! And the label was 'Rookie of the Year'. All these little girls looking up to me. And some of the boys too, although most tended to be shy and have hearts in their innocent little eyes. The younger boys anyway. No comment on the older boys. Hormones and hero worship, goes with being a star I guess.' At this thought, her mind turned elsewhere. 'Harry always hated the fame and the attention, but I am soaking it up! Strong, independent, talented, and quite the striking image if I do say so myself!'

Then it all comes to a pause as one little girl decked out in a Ginevra Weasley jersey, hat, and button with her image on it proudly walks up and asks – "Will Harry Potter be at your next game?" Forcing a smile, she proudly says "Of Course, Harry **LOVES** the Harpies". Strange how that question bothered her a little. Another little girl explodes with a high little voice "**No** Ginny, He Loves **YOU**!" and the giggles start… The questions shift a bit, but she rides the wave. A few hours later the crowds begin to thin and the group of players slowly break up. Ginny leans against a column, looking tough as nails and hotter than a furnace in her MVP jacket while she sips her hot cup of tea and relaxes. She returns to her earlier thoughts considering Harrys hatred of attention and fandom – 'I guess I **kind of** get it', she thought as fatigue was setting in from all the hob-knobbing. 'Harry was known for being the 'Boy Who Lived' for so much of his life. Then as the 'Boy Who Won', the 'Boy Who Saved', the 'Boy Who Fought', etc. Not as Harry Potter, sweet and quiet little boy who just wanted to make friends. No, he was always the mythical child who ate dark wizards for breakfast and had books written about him'.

Harry always seemed to take his dislike of attention to an extreme though. 'Knowing what I now know about his developmental years… living in that damn cupboard, maybe even positive attention was just too much for the skinny little fellow that just wanted peace and quiet', she decided. 'Hard to believe that shy little boy never backed down from doing the **right thing**. No matter how much it hurt'. Then she turned toward more dark memories. 'And Malfoy just loved to drag him into the spotlight and make it hurt as much as possible. What is the Muggle saying her father told her about? "He who laughs last, laughs best" she reflected. Ginny also wondered, 'Without having a Malfoy around acting like a Grade A GIT, would shy and quiet Harry Potter have become the person we all looked up to and followed into battle? Was he tempered in the fires of hatred, bigotry and ridicule that Malfoy loved to spout? Doesn't make it ok, but it does make me wonder if Harry needed Malfoy to push him to greatness…'

It has been a while since she last thought about Harry's childhood or the sad details he finally shared with her. As she considers this she realizes that it is strange how everyone still refers to him as a "**Boy**". The BOY who lived, the BOY who fought, the BOY who WON, etc. Of course "The Next Merlin" is starting to gain steam… as is "The Greatest Wizard of the Age", "The New Dumbledore" and others of a similar note. It is really no wonder Harry rarely reads the Daily Prophet anymore, he keeps saying he will renew his subscription as soon as the fame and attention blow over... three years and it is still going strong'.

He's not completely disconnected, she knows. Harry still reads and even writes for the Quibbler and a few foreign publications. He seems to enjoy writing those unusual articles for The Quibbler. The Lovegoods definitely profit from it as the subscriptions are easily 100 times what they were before. Sadly, that's still not saying too much.

'I remember being shocked when he told me the articles are theoretical and on the fringe of magic theory, but not **really** fiction. Hermione even let it slip that the Department of Mysteries, aka the 'D-O-M', scrutinize his articles and has actually required him to submit certain types of articles for review before posting – declaring some of them too sensitive and too close to DOM secrets. Since getting access to Peverell family magic and grimoires, Harry has really grown in knowledge. The family magic and his natural curiosity frequently take him into uncharted magical territory as he strives to understand what he has access to. Ginny remembers reading a few of the 'questionable' articles before they were redacted and noted that they ranged from wondrous and thought-provoking to truly terrifying.'

'Hermione may have been the **brains** of the golden trio, but Harry was the dreamer, the artist, and the one most willing to explore beyond what was known and accepted. Occasionally', she reflected, 'that took him to some dark and obscure arcana.'

"OK – enough of those thoughts", exclaimed Ginny out loud, "time to focus on **ME** now! Nothing is going to get me down today!" Smiling, she considered 'my interview made the cover of Witch Weekly!' Two months ago she met with one of their celebrity reporters and had an amazing interview. They discussed many topics including quidditch, fashion, growing up with 6 older brothers, the importance of instilling self-confidence in girls, and how she want to be a role model for all girls who just need a little encouragement to achieve their goals. They talked about the need to set positive examples and how it felt to achieve an Order of Merlin 3rd Class and being in the running for 'Quidditch Rookie of the Year'.

Harry came up briefly, but that is to be expected when he is featured so frequently – 'Honestly', she thought, 'he has no idea how frequently.' The advanced copy came with a request to have a short follow-up interview updating the article for her thoughts on actually being named 'Rookie of the Year' as the interview came out when she was still a candidate. Maybe a paragraph or two. The Harpies had just started a two week break so she would work it in next week as the publisher was eager to go to print as fast as possible.

Walking on air and surrounded by sunshine and happy thoughts she apparated to the apparition point near her flat. She still can't quite believe she was named the Quidditch Rookie of the Year. She had her own Quidditch collectable card that is quickly gaining in value and the endorsement requests have significantly picked up. She could be the "Face of the new Firebolt Mk2!" Her team jersey is selling out and for the first time in her life, she has extra cash. Quidditch Today has dubbed her "The Spitfire" and the Prophet calls her the "Red Fury". Someone even started calling her the "Crimson Hurricane". She doesn't have to wonder which one will stick – “**Spitfire” **is written on her Jacket.

Walking up to her front door she notes how well she is settling in to her new place – One she just recently signed the lease on with two fun an amazing ladies. The first is the backup rookie beater Fay Dunbar who was a year ahead of her and had a great performance in the exhibition match today. Fay originally wanted to become an auror, but she saw enough violence in the war and decided not to go that route. The other is Katie Bell who was graduated two years ahead and is now the team healer. Katie just finished her training at St Mungo's and is using her skills to go with her love of quidditch. All in all, the girls are their own awesome support group and becoming close friends and confidants.

The flat is in a nice magical district that has plenty of other quidditch players and enthusiasts all around it. The area has a fun night life with cool restaurants, bars, and even has a small garden for district members only. Not really a family setting, but definitely a Young Upwardly Mobile Magical Individual (often referred to as a YUMMI) friendly district. There are enough Aurors and hit wizards living near by that it is safe to walk the streets at night. While the flat had good security and strong wards – Harry and Bill really beefed it up. Sometimes she wonders where all that raw power Harry throws around comes from. But then he was casting a mega powered Patronus capable of driving off over a hundred dementors at thirteen years old. And once that little 'parasite' was removed from his scar, his magic really came into his own. Of course that is a state secret, not for discussion.

Back to her home: The main room of the flat is warm and cozy with a large fireplace, making for easy floo travel, and an amazingly comfy set of love seats. The optimal word here is PLUSH. The walls are a bit bare, but the 3 ladies have plans to go with an antique quidditch deco look. A place where up to a dozen witches can meet and just hang out. Lots of Rookies gravitate to this flat on their days off. The kitchen is kind of large, but Harry loves to come over and cook, so all good there. There is a smallish table in the kitchen – but with their busy schedules, it is mostly unused, mostly they just stand around the counter when they eat. Unless harry is cooking, that is. Fay and Katie seem to hang around on 'Harry days' as he always makes extra. The pantry is stocked for Harry, but the girls are not really handy in the kitchen and prefer ramen noodles and energy bars (muggle food is fast and easy). Honestly, if it wasn't for the occasional visit from Harry and Molly Weasley, they would never eat a home-cooked meal.

The stairs are narrow, but well maintained and lead up to the 3 bed rooms. Katie took the master as she put down the first payment, Fay and Ginny each have their own rooms but share a connecting bathroom. The attic is pretty nasty, they never go up there. Ginny suspects there are doxies, but who wants to find out. All in all, this is a fun place in a great area.

Sitting at the kitchen table and going thru the mail, Horace Slughorn sends his congratulations. 'I need to send him a few tickets' Ginny reflected. She always thought it was kind of weird how much Harry seemed to like him even though he was a bit of a fan-boy. But then, Horace was close to his mother and he was not there during that horrible 'goblet of fire year' where Harry was treated so badly. 'I know', she said to herself, 'they meet up sometimes and grab a pint when Harry needs to get away from the hustle of his work. Horace does look after him, but he also gets seen with Harry'. Harry always says Horace is upfront and transparent in his pursuit of glory, but his heart is in the right place 'Still,' Ginny reflected, 'I find him a bit annoying'.

Ginny continued sifting through the mail.' Hmmm a few meeting requests from potential sponsors… not just sports either. Apparently a few designers want to get her to wear their brands'. Ginny can't help but think back to when she wore second hand clothes. She so badly wanted to be seen in fashion forward clothing. Now designers send her their latest trends just so their 'new look' can be seen on 'the Spitfire'. She shares some of the accessories with her mum.

She reads the Witch Weekly letter discussing the best time to meet for their follow up interview. Included in the letter is a shrunken poster of the planned cover. Apparently they send these to all of the featured witches to hang on their wall or put in a scrapbook. She taps it with her wand and watches it expand, eager to see which photo they chose. It is the close-up that featured her eyes and the mischievous smirk that looks so good on her. She picked that smirk up from Harry, but she does it better.

Then she reads the caption at the bottom – "Harry Potter's Girl!'

"What the HELL?"

Her flat mates look up to see what is wrong only to find her fuming over a poster. "When do I get recognized for who I am? I am not just someone's **girl**!"

Glancing over at the poster, understanding dawns and the girls move to circle up to comfort their friend. Katie moves in for a hug and Fay grabs a few bottles of wine.

Time for a Girls night!


	2. Girls Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls Night and Exploring Malta

**Chapter 2 - Girls Night**

**JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, I do not.**

**FASA owns Earthdawn**

After having an amazing exhibition game and generally kicking quaffle all over the pitch, Ginny is brought down by an article that describes her as "Harry Potter's Girl". Her two flat mates decide she needs some cheering up so they pop open some wine and a bag or two of crisps and get set for an epic 'girls night in'.

The ladies move to the main room, pouring 3 large glasses of wine from bottle number one and settle in for a fun night. Wine, crisps, and potential for a tub of ice cream… Katie starts out with addressing the issue head first "The title of the article sucks, but I'm sure it can be changed. If they won't listen to you they will listen to Harry. Having a famous superstar for a fiancé has got to count for something."

At this point Fay speaks up, "No kidding! Famous, rich, influential, good looking, need I go on…" Katie can't help but feel like Fay is focusing on the wrong thing here. But Fay persists by saying "Really, Ginny, I hear he is actually considered to be a true-blue 'Mage' or something. How does that happen at our age? With that much power and influence you must feel like you are marrying into royalty. Heads of state and ministers of magic competing for the opportunity to kiss his cute bottom."

That gets a good laugh from the bunch, but it is not completely untrue. Ginny knows first-hand how Harry gets a lot of powerful and famous people vying for his approval. There is not a ball or gala he cannot attend anywhere in Europe. No restaurant would turn him away – he even walked up to the Red Wyvern at 7pm without a reservation and got the best table in the restaurant during a date when Ginny admitted to being 'a bit peckish'. Once he found out that was not something normal people could do, he was embarrassed, but the meal was exquisite. The owner even threw in one of his 'finest bottles of Ogden's' on the house and had his picture taken with them. About the only place that doesn't fawn over him is Gringotts – and even there he has enough money to get some degree of preferential treatment. After paying the reparations for the whole "Cup" scenario that is.

"Well, there are perks, but there are also some significant drawbacks." At this Ginny paused and took another sip of wine. "Have you ever been around a really powerful Wizard when they are just going about their day?" noticing the looks on her friend's faces, Ginny realizes that they don't know what she is talking about. "I don't mean Dumbledore at Hogwarts either, we never really spent THAT much time around him. And he was never really relaxed around us. It's when a" here she puts down her glass and holds up the first two fingers of each hand, making 'quotation mark' gesture, "'Mage level' wizard drops his guard… It is just plain weird at times."

After a brief pause, she elaborated "Magic seems to crave his attention. Brooms fly faster when he rides them, magical mirrors swoon when he is near, heaters put out more heat, lights shine brighter, floos and port keys push harder (Frequently resulting in Harry landing on his bum), he even has a bit of subconscious wandless magic." She remembers when he decided not to continue playing quidditch. He really liked quidditch, but he was always wondering if it was fair for him to play. How could he be 100% sure he didn't summon the snitch or slow it down? "And then there is the really weird stuff" she adds "Apparently, there are the spirits and other worldly beings that reach out for attention…" At this Ginny can't help but shudder. "One such 'thing' followed us around Madame Malkins on a casual shopping weekend and made itself known by looking out at us from every mirror we looked at. Super-creepy. It was not even remotely human. Harry says to ignore them until they just go away." At this she took a big gulp of wine, "But how do you ignore a tentacled monstrosity with a dozen eyes?"

Seeing the horrific impact of that last story he shared, she shifts to something slightly lighter. "Oh, and forget doing anything 'muggle'", Ginny continued. "If he gets distracted or emotional, all those funny 'muggle-doo-hickies' and 'thing-a-ma-call-its' that they use to live their life don't work. Something about an 'Elecro-Magic-Field-Disruption' something-or-other. Hermione told me about it, but honestly it seems far-fetched."

At this Fay chimed in "Electro-Field? There aren't many fields in London, but there are tons of muggles. Why do they call it a field?" At that Ginny get animated, "I know – right! Weird name for some mythical thing no one can see - there aren't any 'fields' around when their things stop working." Sitting back down she continues "You gotta love the way muggles name stuff randomly." They all have a good chuckle and Ginny pops open a new bottle and pours yet another glass of wine.

She reflects on one date where she and Harry went to one of those muggle moving picture shows and the projector thing stopped working. Then the lights started flickering. Coming out of the theater, there were car accidents because their silly red/yellow/green light doo-hickies all turned green at the same time. Drifting deeper into the memory of that odd date, Harry confided when they got back to his place that he had a rough day and was having trouble holding his focus. That was the week he helped the Auror department find a mass grave site of muggle-borns. The bodies were in bad shape, but he thought he recognized a few of them. She had noticed that he really looked like hell. Lack of sleep and emotional distress resulted in his struggling to hold his magic in.

"Oi – Earth to Ginny – you still with us? Forget about doing muggle stuff – we don't really care about that." Fay said with a sly look. "Seriously, what is it like to be with the great Harry Potter?" In a bold playful voice she continued "Man of mystery! Defeater of you-know-who! Youngest seeker at Hogwarts in a century! How does he make you feel when he holds you close? Spill it Spitfire!" Taking a big sip of her wine, Fay went on to say "it's not like any of us REALLY got to know him, what with your git of a brother and 'the Great Hermione Granger' always standing guard". Then in a low and sultry voice she added "Come on Red, Witches want to know! What's he like?"

Listening to Fay talk, Katie realized two things – First, Fay is a little too interested in Harry Potter. Ginny better watch out. Second, they have ALL had a little too much wine. 'This will either get fun, or ugly, or both' she thought. 'No matter the outcome, it will be a memorable night.' Katie always has been the kind and thoughtful one of the bunch. She really thought she should change the subject, but the subject was just too much fun. And if she is honest with herself – she was curious too.

She remembered that little fellow in the baggy clothes that dominated the quidditch pitch, but was clueless about the wizarding world. He was so eager to prove himself, but always had his heart on his shoulder. She felt a need to protect him in those early years and took him under her wing like a long lost little brother. That all changed the year of the tri-wizard tournament. As much as Katie wishes she could erase that year, it just can't be done.

Ginny doesn't want to open up too much just yet. At least not in the way Fay wants her to… And she still needs to vent. "Do you know that even with perfect vision he has to wear glasses when we go out because his eyes glow slightly? The glasses are charmed to cover it up, but it is freaky at times. You normally only see the glow at night or in the dark, but it can be unnerving. Don't get the wrong idea, Harry has never scared me, but I get a little creeped out at night when I see them. I wonder if Dumbledore's eyes glowed and if those little half-moon glasses somehow covered it up too. Who knows, maybe thats why they were always twinkling."

Fay seemed to consider those words intensely. Then she asked a question that had to be wine-induced, "Do the glowing eyes kind of turn you on? Seriously 'Red', it sounds pretty cool." After thinking about it and taking another sip of wine, Ginny blushed and sheepishly stated "It is kind of hot at times."

Then she turns a bit sour and shares one of the reasons why the glowing eyes bother her so much. "That familiar he picked up also has glowing green eyes. Imagine that in the middle of the night." How in the hell did he bond with a runespoor? "He is so attached to that snake! No, not snake, SNAKES! It's got 3 damn heads. Six glowing green eyes. Well, eight if you count Harry's. And I do because they always seem to be together. Makes it tough to fall asleep some times. Those eyes… Watching you. Judging you. And it is definitely a GIRL snake. Or should I say THEY are definitely girls. That's what he calls them 'The Girls'. Of course he calls the middle one 'BEE-AY-YOU-TEE-FUL'!"

At this, Katie braced herself. She never forgets well how jealous and somewhat possessive Ginny could get over Harry. And she had heard her rant about 'That Snake' so many times. 'Here it comes' she thought pensively.

"Imagine having to share your home with 3 other girls that are vain, judgmental, jealous, and HATE you! But Looooovvvvveeee your fiancé! They hang on his every word. One openly glares at me, one ignores me, and the one in the middle – Selene - smirks whenever she thinks I am being foolish… Which is almost all of the time."

Another glass of wine promptly evaporated "Who would imagine a snake can SMIRK! And they talk to Harry all the time in that 'hissy little language'. I just know they are talking about me…" Katie and Fay exchange a look. Katie is ready for the snake rant to end, nothing good comes from this. Fay, on the other hand was loving it. She enjoys watching Ginny go off like a force of nature.

"Sometimes I know they insult me because Harry gets irritated with them. And they get this look, like 'What? Is that offensive to you humans? I'm just trying to help you her. Bless her sweet little heart…' When Harry is not around, the fangs come out and they get really catty."

Ginny still remembers the one day she and Harry had a not-so-minor row over the fact that Harry gave Selene her copy of Witch Weekly and Ginny referred to her as an 'ugly snake'. The look on Selene's face was almost human in its, no her, shock and dismay. If she were a human Ginny was certain Selene would have broken down in tears. Things with 'the girls" were never the same after that. Hecate seemed to get a kick out of it. But she is also the one to enjoy antagonizing the others. 'Would Selene act differently around me now if I had only given her the damn magazine with a smile.' Wondered Ginny sadly.

Fay could not resist asking "Ummm Ginny, not to disagree, but how can they be 'catty' when they can't even talk to you? You know - in English..." Ginny just shakes her head "They look at me and whisper to each other. They laugh too. In that hissy-little-way that can only be laughter. No…" she said, thinking about how to describe it, "It's not laughter in a nice way, it is more of a snicker."

"Did I mention the middle one smirking?" To this both Katie and Fay nod their heads. "Ok, Imagine Pansy Parkinson, Romilda Vane and the Ice Queen all living with you and resenting you for breathing their air. Also, not happy that you are spending time with 'Their' wizard." That hit home.

Continuing her vent session "But the magic and the snake are only part of the equation, the fame is another issue. We can't just go out without being mobbed. Think of the times you just like to go shopping in Diagon Alley… Now imagine everyone is watching you, whispering, pointing and trying to figure out what you are buying". Katie nodded and agreed "That's gotta be annoying".

Ginny cuts her eyes and tells them about the last outing they had. "We thought we would be somewhat anonymous in the French magical district. Then out of the blue a group of Beaubaton girls saw him and swarmed us." Katie flinched as she knew where this was going.

Fay, on the other hand, laughed and dove right in. "A hormonal mob of teenaged girls swarming a boy that I distinctly remember to be shy and awkward in the spotlight. What did he do?"

Ginny actually chuckled a little remembering the way he flinched when he saw them coming. "Well, fight or flight kicked in and he was not about to fight a bunch of school aged girls. But with me being there he was stuck. No way out! He signed a few autographs, then recognized 'Phlegm's' sister 'Grabby-Gabby' and lit up like a yule tree. He apparently kept in touch with her after the tournament. Even hugged her goodbye. There are so few people he is relaxed around, why does one of them have to be her? A Perfect. Little. Veela?" She enunciated each of the last three words slowly and deliberately.

"Come on Ginny, that girl has got to be what, thirteen? Fourteen?" Katie did not think it fair to be so critical of a young girl. Katie remembered herself at that age - going thru puberty and insecure about her body and boys… She definitely remembered Harry pulling Gabrielle from the lake and it was a truly heart-warming scene.

Ginny nearly chokes on her wine "Hah! She was 11 during the tournament – a first year! Didn't you see her in that Beaubaton uniform? So doing the math, and that makes her now 16..17? I don't know, but she looks like her sister did during the tournament" Ginny let out a huffy little laugh as she said this. "I don't worry about Harry, it's just not in him to cheat." Still, she saw the way 'Grabby-Gabbi' looked at Harry and did not like it one bit.

The topic switches to quidditch as Fay adds that she is hoping to get a chance to play in the next game. "I just want to have that breakout game like you did against the Hornets! I'd love to be paired with Gwenog. She is such an amazing player!" Katie listens and knows that Fay has another year or so on the backup team before she is ready, but decides to politely nod along.

"Hey, Gin, can we try on the MVP jacket? Now that I am no longer playing, I'll never get a chance to wear one…" Katie asks sheepishly. Ginny gets up and goes to get the jacket, not walking quite as straight as she would have liked.

Both Katie and Fay try on the jacket and swoon over how great it feels. Then they have Ginny wear it and strike a pose. They all laugh while Katie reflects on the conversation.

Ginny really has a lot of unresolved issues with Harry's fame. That crazy snake and having a 16 or 17 year old Veela batting her eyes is not really helping. She wonders how much is really in her imagination.

Out of the blue, Ginny states "Did I mention that she climbs in Harry's bed to keep warm?" Katie actually spits up her wine at that. Fay shouts "What, the Veela!?" Both ladies are staring at Ginny with shocked expressions. "No," Ginny corrects rolling her eyes, "I'm talking about the snake. But thanks for bringing THAT up."

"Oh, the snake… are we back to that again?" Leave it to Fay to be so blunt. This earns her a glare from Ginny. She inhales her glass of wine prompting Katie to say "Hey, slow down with the wine, Gin, you're gonna make yourself sick at this rate." Katie actually likes Selene, Artemis and Hecate. She especially likes Selene - the fun one. But she will NEVER tell Ginny that. Nope, never-ever.

"You, Miss Bell, are not my mother". Thank goodness for that! "And yes, Fay - the snake. She has her own heated sleeping-stone, done up like a four poster bed. But she still sometimes slithers into bed on really cold nights. Harry made her stop when I'm over, but I know for a fact that she does it when I am not there." further considering, Ginny adds, "Is it a 'she'? Or is it a 'them'? It's enough to drive you nuts just thinking about it."

Seeing a chance to tease her friend, Fay leapt at this, "Geez, Ginny, you almost sound jealous of a familiar. I know snakes can be creepy, but it is his familiar. You know, bound by Magic and all that"

"Seriously Fay – it has THREE HEADS!" Ginny said with a shudder. Ever the joker, Katie took the opportunity to chime in "Waking up in bed with a snake is not something I would want to do – no offense Fay" to this, they all laugh. Katie is good for cutting the tension. And it serves Fay right for dating Blaise that summer.

Thinking of Harry and his familiars, Ginny could not help but think of Harry's first familiar. "I remember when Hedwig died – I don't think I have ever seen a wizard in so much pain over a familiar." The tri-wizard scars are deep for everyone who was there that year.

At this, Ginny just stared off for a minute. "God I miss Hedwig… She was like a loving mother. She used to stay with me sometimes and look after me too. You can tell when a familiar loves you, and she definitely did. She loved me almost as much as she loved Harry. Losing Hedwig broke Harry's heart. It's one of those things that nothing can ever make right."

"He still won't own an owl. Makes things kind of difficult when it comes to sending messages from his place. He says an owl is not necessary with the Banishing Box. But those things cost a fortune for people that don't have a VIP account and I hate always using his. Maybe it's time I get an owl."

"Well this go a bit depressing. Aaaaand we're out of wine… anyone want a shot of Muggle Tequila? I got a little bit of 'Cabo-Wabo' and slices of lime. You gotta love the names muggles give stuff. CABOOOO-WABOOOOOO". With a silly grin she added "I think I just channeled Harry's cousin Dudley!"

"I don't know Gin, you may want to slow down…" Katie really did not want to nurse anyone's hangover. Being the team trainer/healer, and a couple years older, she feels a bit responsible. The three bottles of wine really evaporated quickly.

Fay was having none of it. "Can it, Katie, we need a Witches Night IN! Pour away oh 'Great Red Devil on a Broom', the night is young and so are we!" You could always count on Fay to embrace a stiff drink. "Now, do tell us 'Spitfire', what is Tequila?"

"Well Fay, I'm glad you asked… it is like a cross between Fire-whiskey and a pepper-up potion". Ginny smirked as she pours 3 shots. "Let me tell you my favorite way to drink Tequila. First, you 'throw it back', then you lick salt off your hand, and end it by biting the lime."

"Muggles call it a 'Snake-Bite' – very appropriate for this discussion. Once more, let's all hail the creative names Muggles give stuff". And they each had a 'snake-bite'. Ginny and Fay loved it, Katie not so much. She switched to water.

The night went on, and they shifted to Fay - she talked about Blaise Zambini and his vanity. "A six-pack can only take you so far" Fay mused. She went on to describe how he was just too controlling. He apparently even tried to control her diet and exercise to get her in 'tip-top-shape'. "Ever been to a restaurant where your date orders for you and what he orders is a salad? 'One glass of wine is enough, too much will slow down your metabolism!' Or 'Get used to drinking coffee and tea without sugar, it's not so bad once you get used to it!', 'You don't need dessert, if you are still hungry we can get a side order of broccoli or fresh fruit'… Jack-Ass!" Come not between Fay and her desserts!

Not content, Fay adds "Oh, and he avoided pasta like the plague. Apparently there is a new evil no one talks about – Car-bo-hi-drates!" Yet another funny muggle word. "Seriously?" Katie joked "How can you be Italian and not eat PASTA?" The more Fay shared, the more it became obvious that it was a toxic relationship. Blaise was way too controlling and Fay is as free a spirit as they come. Still, they all had to admit - he was a great looking guy. Mad as she gets when she talks about his controlling nature, the look on her face at the end made it clear to Ginny and Katie that Fay kind of missed him.

Onward and upward, she shared how, once she left Blaise, she went full tilt quidditch and made the team as a walk on. Living the dream!

They all took a moment to reflect on guys who controlled too much and how it killed the fun of dating. Ginny shared how Dean was always a bit insecure about other guys. He tried to tell her she could not be around Harry unless he was there too. Made it kind of hard given that Harry was over at their house frequently – not to mention the common room. "Well, Ginny, turns out he was right to be nervous about Harry. Funny how things work out…" Katie pointed out.

"Yeah – but even if the relationship was doomed to fail", Ginny pointed out, "we didn't have to end things the way we did. He just needed to enjoy the fun instead of killing it." She did not share that he made a few snide comments when she and Harry finally made things work. Maybe all teenage guys are basically controlling gits. Well, most maybe – Harry never tried to control her.

Katie shared a bit of her personal life and failures in her relationships. She tried to date a fellow healer while she was at St. Mungo's in training. Between busy schedules and rotations, they rarely had private time. If she was honest about it, she did not really mind when they decided to be just be friends and colleagues. He was nice, but they did not have that spark needed to really make it work. Still, it was convenient to have a guy she could go to functions and the occasional dinner with.

As Fay and Ginny prepped for another snake-bite, Katie reflected on going to school with Harry, 'Ginny does not know how lucky she is to have someone like Harry. I wonder why I never gave him a try'. Then she remembered, 'Threat of death from You-Know-Who maybe? All that attention and scrutiny? Being included in smear campaigns during the year after the triwizard tournament? Yeah – that's why.' She may have been a Griffindor and she may have liked Harry a bit, but that would have been a lot to take. Give Ginny her due, she never shied away.

And the night went on into the early morning. Ginny forgot about the magazine cover and just relaxed into the comfort of being surrounded by friends she could trust. They talked about Ollie and how he should have been the keeper in the exhibition match – he was way better that what Puddlemere put up. They talked about Victor Krum and how he was starting to lose his edge. And on and on… Tomorrow they would pay, but tonight they are having just too much fun.

Continued – The Next Morning

—-CS—

**Island of Malta**

**Wilderness**

Harry and Bill were out camping in the wilderness of Malta, just north of Masta. There were no ruins or stone structures, but there was a significant amount of corruption seeping up from deep underground. Harry could feel it and Bill had learned to trust Harry's ability to detect dark magic and entities.

Harry's familiar was out hunting, she loved this region. Runespoors did very well in the Mediterranean islands. This had been a real vacation for her. Them. Harry always felt weird calling his three headed familiar a 'her' or a 'them'. Easier to just call them 'the girls'. There had been a few encounters with Lethifolds and a few other 'minor critters' early on, but it had been rather quiet since then. No real progress, just a region with massive corruption.

Harry was frustrated. After three weeks, they had made minimal progress. "I know there is something 'foul' deep under the earth, but I can't pinpoint it. We have combed over all this location as well as the ruins on the island and we've come up empty handed."

Bill was a calming influence on Harry. He understood the frustration, but knew better how to deal with it. "We need to go about this differently. Do you think there could be any ruins muggles built on or paved over?" Bill knew these kinds of exploratory digs took time. Harry was still learning patience.

"I don't know, Bill. But the only place I feel a deep corruption is out here. In the middle of nowhere. The earth elementals I have summoned don't want to dig at this location. That alone makes me feel certain that something is down there. We just need to know where the damn door is."

"Agreed. We should go back to the 'Hal Saflieni Hypogeum' ruins. The ochre scripts on the walls of the lower level may tell us something. I think that's our next step. Our LAST step for now... Whether it pays off or not, we need some time off. Step away and prep for the return." Changing the topic, Bill added, "And Ginny's birthday surprise is coming up. Cutting it a little close aren't you, Harry?"

Smiling, Harry welcomed the topic change, "Very tight. But it'll be great. Fleur out did herself in helping me plan the Paris trip, Ginny will love it. She's a real keeper, Bill." Harry liked having Bill and Fleur as role models. Marriage, adventure, and a beautiful, healthy baby. Maybe he and Ginny would have that soon.

Harry reflected on going home. He and Ginny had celebrated his birthday a few weeks early and he was looking forward returning the favor. The dragon hide boots she gave him were amazing. The fact that it had built-in dagger and wand sheaths made them incredibly handy. She would be coming off an intense few weeks as a newly promoted starting chaser for the Harpies. Harry knew she could use the relaxing trip to France as much as him.

Tomorrow, they would make one last check of the 'Hal Saflieni Hypogeum' ruins, then they'd step away for a few weeks. Harry had one last trick up his sleeve.

Both men were looking forward to spending time with their significant others.

**Authors Notes**

**Ok - Two chapters down in my first story. I hope those of you reading it are enjoying them.**

**This is the chapter that shows where Ginny and Harry have a few problems. Quite simply, Harry is operating at a power level that sets him apart from even wizarding society. Ginny is struggling to see how they fit together and needs her friends to lend a little support.**

**The snake bite scene goes back to my college days when a couple girls in the coed dorm i lived in introduced me to tequila and snake bites. Back then it was Cuervo (Yuck) Especial. Cabo Wabo is a MUCH better tequila. Not the best tequila, but very good. And definitely the best NAME for a tequila. I'm pretty sure I was the one screaming Cabooooooo Waaaabooooo! Paid for it the next day.**

**I love the idea of Harry with a runespoor familiar and I have not read anything similar in other fictions. I have their personalities mapped and even a few out of sequence stories ready to go about 'the girls'. They are amazing. Not at all like Hedwig, she was exactly what Harry needed in his life at the time. his new familiar is loving, but not mothering. she is a ton of fun.**

**As for the bashing session... well, all us men know our significant others get together on girls night and beach trips and whatever for a bit of bonding and bashing. I had to guess a bit, but I expect I came close.**


	3. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny wakes up the next day and Considers her options.

JK Rowling owns Harry Potter  
Earthdawn is owned by FASA - Horrors, Kaers, and Books of Harrow

The Next Day – Chapter 3

Ginny woke to a pounding headache and sand-paper eyelids. With a barely suppressed groan, she checked the time – 11:45AM. Well, at least it was still morning. Slowly rising from bed she noticed on her dresser 2 potions and a tall glass of ice water with a note. "Thought you might need these, one 'pepper up' and a general 'hangover reliever'. Don't forget to drink the water! - Katie"

There isn't really a 'Hangover Relief' potion. It is really just a moderate strength re-hydration, headache reducing, de-toxify, stomach-soothing, and breath freshening combo-potion. It always works best with a 'pepper-up potion', a tall glass of water and a hot shower. The brewing is not taught at Hogwarts, but it is commonly known among upper years and young single witches and wizards, post graduation.

Quickly downing the potions and chasing them with most of the water in the glass, Ginny muttered to herself "Thanks Katie. Best flat-mate EVER". She then staggered into the bathroom she shared with Fay and turned on the shower. While the water was heating up, she looked in the mirror and asked the age old question, "Why did I do those tequila shots"? The mirror looked back and politely said, "Oh dear, you look a mess! Nothing we can't fix, and then you will be back to your stunning self." At this Ginny chuckled and went about her morning rituals – just slower than normal. Once in the shower, she let the water beat down on her while the potions kicked in.

Reflecting on the conversations she realized that, with Harry, she had all she had ever wanted growing up. Engaged to her dream boy, access to wealth, security and ready to become a wife and mother. As a young adult, her dreams had shifted. She likes being independent and living with her cool flat-mates. She enjoys going out and having fun at clubs and parties. She really wants to be the famous quidditch player that everyone is expecting her to become. She craves the spotlight.

She knows Harry will never be comfortable in the spotlight. Marriage and family are not what she wants now or in the foreseeable future. How can she have everything she ever wanted plus everything she wants now? It's the kind of problem most people would kill for – all her dreams appear to be coming true, but they don't fit together. At least not at this point in her life.

Could Harry quit his "job" and be a quidditch-support-husband? That does not seem realistic. Knowing a little about what he does, she does realize how critical it is to preventing another Dark Lord from rising. Honestly, she can't stand his job and does not like hearing about it. She sleeps easier at night knowing Harry is protecting her "world", but the details just don't need to be shared – too horrific.

She knows Harry talks to Bill when he needs someone to help him deal with the challenges he faces and she is glad Bill is there for him. Harry is still a sensitive person, he relies on Bill more than most people realize. Thinking about what it must be like to have that much power and responsibility, Ginny couldn't help but think back to her old headmaster, 'I wonder who Dumbledore turned to when his responsibilities weighed down on him. Maybe there wasn't anyone. Maybe that's why he made so many mistakes.'

Stepping out of the shower, she dried her hair with a quick-dry charm and pulled it back into a pony tail. Getting dressed and ready for her day, she kept it casual – jeans, t-shirt, and her MPV jacket. Yep, she was going to wear that jacket as much as humanly possible. considering it was early August, that was saying something. Time to grab a coffee and a quick breakfast. She knew what she had to do, but was not looking forward to it. Sometimes life is not fair, even when it is so very generous.

Walking down stairs, she smells a fresh pot of coffee. "Oh thank Merlin! Just what I needed." Ginny ambled up, grabbed her favorite mug and poured a cup. Stirring in a little cream, she could not help but notice that her mug is a 'Harry Potter' branded mug with a lightning bolt on it. This is actually the mug she got for her 8th birthday that she once drank hot chocolate out of. Mum must have brought it over at some point and she just instinctively started using it.

Last year, Harry finally got a lawyer to get control of the licensing of his name and image. But there is still so much merchandise out there. He now gets a royalty check from the licensed distributers. He makes a point that 100% of the licensing is donated to various charities. It really is no wonder he is so popular. Malfoy used to call him Saint Potter. That 'insult' stuck and, ironically, it was not really far off. And here she is, trying to decide how to cool things down with him. Brutal.

"Knut for your thoughts Gin" At this point, Ginny noticed Katie in the clorner of the kitchen, reading The Prophet.

Ginny still hated that rag. She really needed to find an alternative publication. Nothing against the Quibbler, that was always fun – but she liked more reliable news in the morning. Maybe something from France? Might work with a translation charm…

Snapping out of it, "My thoughts are definitely not worth that much, Katie. Thanks for the potions – you are the best!" Ginny had shared too much already, she was not going to jump right back in again. She really needed to settle down, have her coffee and a breakfast bar, and try to remember how much she shared over wine and Tequila.

Watching Ginny sit down, Katie got her attention and offered "Hey, you opened up a lot last night. If you want someone to just listen – let me know." After considering for a second, she added "And – Congrats again on the MVP jacket. I suspect you will be wearing it a LOT this coming season."

"I fully intend to keep this jacket in my closet most of the year! And thanks for being a good listener. I think I just needed to vent" Changing the subject, "Can you pass me the sports section?"

She read in silence for a few minutes. She saw the exhibition match was covered. She was featured as the MVP and top scoring chaser. It was a really nice write up. They raised more than triple the expected galleons, that will help the families hardest hit in the last war. Oh my god. "Get a load of this – the Cannons are discussing whether or not Harry Potter would sign up. Oh Boy – it never ends."

"I do wish we could get him to play again. With the possible exception of Krum, he really was the best Seeker I have ever seen. He just seemed to love flying so much. Kind of like you do." Katie pondered "He was just as Reckless too. I mean… Fearless," she added with a smirk.

"That he was. You know we still play sometimes against my brothers. Two against four. We always win." Then adds with a laugh "Mum and Dad can't watch. Between Harry with the 'Wronski' and me with the 'corkscrew', they are sure we are going to kill ourselves." At that they both had a good laugh.

Ginny knew what Katie meant about being reckless. Honestly, the sane flyers don't cut it in the pro leagues. Katie was a solid chaser in school, but she was never fearless. Very few ever really have it in them to risk life and limb for the quaffle. Honestly, Fay is at a point where she will either go no-holds-barred, or she will remain on the back-up team. She has moments of fearless brilliance, but she's not consistent. Ginny hopes she can make that transition. Merlin knows she can hit the bludger hard enough.

Speaking of Fay, she comes staggering down stairs. "Thanks for the potions Katie." She mumbles. Then walks over and pours herself a mug of black coffee.

Fay sheepishly adds "Hey, I know I opened up a lot about Blaise last night. Sorry about that. Let's keep it between us girls, please. Then looking straight at Ginny, "I one hundred percent blame the Cabo Wabo. That stuff should come with a warning!"

Reflecting on last night, Ginny realizes that Fay said WAY more than she did. Fay got rather *ahem* personal with her descriptions, too. Witches may want to know, as Fay loves to quote from 'Witch Weekly', but they don't want to know that much! "Consider yourself warned for the next time!" Ginny responded, causing them all to laugh out loud.

With any possible tension broken, they settled in to a fun and frivolous morning. Two weeks off is giving them a bit of time to rest, recharge, and enjoy any pursuit they like. Fay is going to meet with the Harpies' beater coach for some one-on-one instruction. Katie is heading home to check on her parents and maybe spend some time in the family restaurant. Ginny had plans to meet with Harry tomorrow and just hang out at Grimmauld place.

She really needed to sort out her feelings before going over there. Her mother would FREAK if she thought there were problems with the 'Golden Couple'. To say Ginny loathes that nickname would be an understatement. Thankfully, only her mother uses it.

Hermione is too close to Harry, and that could make things awkward. Add in that Hermione thinks she can do everything and has a very poor record with relationships... Ginny, also, always felt like Hermione had a little too much interest in Harry. She needed someone who could be objective.

Bill would be good to talk to. He would also be able to help with Harry, as they are so tight. Frankly, Bill is like a big brother to both of them. But he might tell Phlegm, so, not happening.

Lord only knows where Luna was, and that would be an unusual conversation. At least she knew Luna could keep a secret. But no, she is out looking for one of those Crumpled-up-snoring-things. She is out.

That leaves Andromeda. Well, she did say the door was always open… 'Andi' is very level headed and she seems to care for both of them. She may be emotionally distant, but she loves Teddy and seems to take pride in caring for Harry. She has always gone out of her way to help Ginny whenever she needed anything.

With that, she floo called Andi and set up a meeting over afternoon tea. She knew Andi had Teddy today so the topic would not get 'grim'.

—CS—

The dining room of Andromeda Tonks

Sitting in Andromeda Tonks' dining room, Ginny marveled at how elegant Andi is. She always 'dressed' for tea. Andi was about her mothers' age, but she looked like she stepped out of a magazine. Dressed impeccably and always the picture of a genteel British witch. Or more accurately, a genteel British witch from the turn of the century.

Andi's last name may be Tonks, but she is Lady Black to the wizarding world as Harry made sure she would keep the title. Being brought back into the family and having Harry name her the 'Black Proxy' so suited her. Ginny always looked up to Andi and wished her mother had been a bit more like her. Strong and regal, even Madame Longbottom doesn't push Lady Black around!

Ginny always felt under dressed around Andi, but Andi never made her feel less than perfect. She was so used to it, that she now found it amusing. Sitting there in distressed blue jeans, a faded T-shirt that said "Harpies Rule" and her Dragon-hide MVP jacket, they looked worlds apart. Other than the fact that they were both beautiful witches, that is.

They laughed as Teddy raced around the room, pretending to be chasing a snitch. They discussed the different endorsements Ginny was considering. Having a Good insight in both business trends and wizarding Britain, Andromeda shared her thoughts. Leave it to Andi to have both a keen business sense as well as a good take on how society would view certain endorsements. Ginny listened with rapt attention to the business feedback and politely laughed at the social feedback. Surely Andi knew she would never really care about her social standing. Well, maybe when she is thirty or so.

With a knowing and intelligent look, Andromeda raised her eye brow and inquired, "Ginevra, You didn't really come here to talk about endorsements, did you?"

"No, Andi, not really. First of all, thank you for seeing me on such short notice. I hope this is not inconvenient." Ginny knew that manners matter with Andi and her casual Griffindor ways would not help her in this discussion.

At this Andromeda just smiled and said, "I always make time for you and Harry. Now, tell me dear, what is on your mind?" Andromeda tilted her head and leaned into the question – all with perfect posture.

At this point Ginny realized how much she was 'relaxing' in the chair. No one owns a room the way Andi does. "Well, I am having second thoughts about settling down. I still deeply love Harry, but I know that I don't fit into his crazy world. Honestly, he is so DAMN powerful!" Ginny was amused to see a slight flinch at her cursing over tea. Andi really is funny that way. "I know what he does is important, but I just want no part of it. It terrifies me. On top of that, my career is taking off. I am having more fun than I ever dreamed I would."

"I don't see the problem dear. You are both doing so well. Do you feel like Harry is holding you back? Is he pressuring you to settle down and end your career? I did not think the two of you had set a date."

"No Andi, nothing like that. Harry supports me no matter what. Maybe I am just being foolish." Ginny now felt a bit silly. A great guy and a great job, and she was looking for problems that may not really exist.

"Ginevra, you have never struck me as the 'foolish' type. You remind me so much of my Nymphadora. Did you know she was one of a very few number of female aurors? Let me tell you, she never backed down. Never."

That was a huge compliment, Ginny had always looked up to 'Tonks'. Strong willed, fun, witty, and tough as nails. Ginny frequently thought Tonks was the perfect role model. If only she played quidditch! With a hint of pride, Andromeda noticed Ginny's positive reaction to this comparison.

Taking a sip of tea, Andromeda continued, "Tell me about your dreams, Ginevra. I'd like to focus on you first. Here and in the present. Then we can talk about where you want to be in 10 years."

Ginny then shared. She discussed her goals. Helping young girls be confident and strong. Raising awareness for the different social issues that she believed in, supporting noble causes… She also shared he more 'selfish' wants. Enjoying a her emerging fame, having money of her own, being single and living with her fun flatmates, the thrill of playing quidditch as a career, the travel, of living in the moment, of getting endorsements and wearing fashionable clothes.

At this Andromeda smiled. "Well, first of all, there is nothing selfish about knowing what you want and enjoying it. Never let others define your needs, Ginevra."

Considering further, Andromeda continued, "You are a strong and passionate young woman who is blazing new pathways in the wizarding world. You are a role model for young witches everywhere. It is not foolish to want to embrace the present, where you can accomplish so much. Where you can be a role model for so many. I have heard it said that 'the present' is exactly what it sounds like, a gift."

Andromeda shared with Ginny how hard it was for her to go against her family and reject the marriage contract made up for her. to be with the man she loved. At how she watched both of her sisters follow trails set by others and how it ruined them. At how Ted was willing to wait for her to get her mastery in healing before formally getting married. They even separated for a few years during that 'waiting' period. Ted was working on his legal mastery and they decided to just stay very close friends until their lives settled down. And it all worked out in the end.

"Now look at me, Ginevra. I married the man I love. I am the Lady Black and the designated Proxy of House Black. The very house that cast me out! My grand child is the designated heir and will one day be Lord Black. I am a respected Lady who loves her job and is considered to be one of the best healers in Britain. Like you, I am a bit of a role model for women - those who wish to blaze their own trails. My path was NOT an easy one, and I have lost SO many loved ones along the way…" at this Andromeda pauses and her grief is palpable. Continuing, "But I am where I was fated to be."

They continue talking while Andromeda occasionally stops to care for Teddy. Ginny learns a lot about Andi's sisters as well. Apparently Narcissa wanted to be a healer, like Andromeda. Unfortunately, being a Malfoy made that impossible. Andromeda shared that she suspects her sister never stopped regretting this. She even went so far as to share her thoughts on the sister she hated, "Bellatrix was courted to become a professional duelist, but the Lestrange family believed that career to be far too 'bourgeois'. Imagine how much different her life would have been if she had thrown herself into dueling rather than into servitude to a Dark Lord. If only she had walked away from her contract with Rodolphus." To Ginny, that was a shocking revelation.

She shared how Nymphadora had been belittled in cadet training by some of the men. Many times she thought about quitting, but never did. She also shared how some men only wanted to be with her due to her 'metamorph' abilities. At that both women scowled. In the end, Nymphadora 'Tonks' never compromised her values or her vision.

Ginny also shared her fears about losing Harry. About disappointing her family and friends. About causing the person she loved the most, even more heartache and pain. She really was bearing all. Andromeda seemed moved by this.

Noting that Teddy had fallen asleep, Andromeda shared her final thoughts, "Do you think Harry would want you to feel held back by him? What would he say? Do you think you and Harry are meant to be together – fated even? Will a few years really matter?"

Sipping her tea and watching her young guest, Andromeda added, "Ultimately, you have to make the choice. But, Ginevra, whichever choice you make - see it thru. You will only hurt Harry if you keep him hanging on and you will only hurt yourself if you try to be a part time icon for young women. Please, don't make any rash decisions - sleep on it."

Seeing Ginny in turmoil, Andromeda added one last thing: "No matter the choice, know that what is meant to be, will be. Always live life to the fullest! Carpe diem, Ginevra. Carpe Diem!"

As Ginny left, she realized they never really talked about her 10 year goals. Marriage and Family. Andi had focused on the here and now. Ginny really appreciated how Andi did not judge her for having personal goals and needs. She knew how much Andi loved Harry – it was scary how protective she could be. With all the loss she had suffered, she really pulled Harry and Teddy in. Despite that, she didn't judge Ginny or hold it against her that she was having thoughts about breaking off the engagement. Ginny had a tough decision to make. She would take Andi's advice and sleep on it.

—-CS—-

Island of Malta  
'Hal Saflieni Hypogeum' Ruins

Meanwhile, on the island of Malta, Harry and Bill were preparing for their last night of scouting. So far, their success was poor. They knew there was 'something' out in wilderness, but had no idea how to get to it. They had been to multiple sites, looking for clues. One of the ruins had more potential – 'Hal Saflieni Hypogeum'.

They had toured all the ruins across Malta a dozen times by now. Open to the public, they had a good look at what had been discovered. This site was estimated to have been built as far back as 4000BC. Harry suspected it was far older. On the tours, he and Bill had a good look around. Using a few illusion charms, they had full access.

The underground burial site was impressive, this is where they were focusing. The 'Hal Saflieni Hypogeum' must have been impressive when it was first built. It led down to a lower level that was known as the 'Holy of Holies'. Harry was impressed with the bronze age structure, but he felt sure this was not the real story of Malta. Harry was sure the clues to the lost kaer was in one of the ruins they had toured. hopefully, this one.

Checking astral space, the area was pretty clean. Sterile even. Not what he would have expected of an ancient site from before recorded history. And far from the area with the corruption he felt was rising from the ground. They just needed to find a way to get there. Clues. At 1AM, Harry and Bill apparated back into the lower level and cloaked one corner of the room. Harry set up a summoning circle to see what would turn up. His real focus was to get an interpreter for the red ochre paintings. They were faded or even gone completely after all these years. He wanted clues.

Meditating for an hour, Harry set out a small coin and called out 'Arantier the Scribe'. Harry knew this was a spirit that was unbelievably old and had worked with one of his ancient relatives on the Peverell side. Slowly, the image of a tiny man began to form. He had impossibly long fingers and bulbous eyes. Obviously the immense passage of time had taken him further from his human roots.

Bill was in his own circle, watching. Harry was training Bill on ancient Nethermancy while Bill was training Harry on modern curse breaking. This was promising to be an educational night. Language did not matter much to spirits, 'intent' was how they communicated. Sill, Harry decided to speak in ancient Theran just to speed things along.

"Ancient scribe, I am the last of the Peverells – a descendant of Eliar Messias and the keeper of the books of Harrow. I have need to review the writings in this structure that have been lost. Can you help me?"

The ancient spirit just looked at Harry. After a long period of time, the spirit held out its hand. Harry slowly reached out with the coin and placed it in the spirits hand. As it settled in, the spirit became more substantial. More human appearing. He walked thru the room touching the walls. Running his fingers around every nook and cranny. Where ever he touched, lines and patterns formed. New symbols, hieroglyphs, and writing appeared. Or in this case, reappeared after thousands of years. The Ochre script was enhanced and expanded to its original form. Other painted lines - symbols and scripts - in a myriad of new colors, soon joined the ochre to show how the walls originally looked.

Once completed, the scribe walked right thru the end of one wall and disappeared. Harry knew this meant there was more here. Bill began frantically documenting the current paintings on the wall. Harry knew it would fade in about an hour or so. Thank goodness for cameras and pensieves.

Harry cast a ancient spell called 'Step thru' that his dad's spirit incarnation had taught him. It was an ancient illusionist spell that warped space and allowed a caster to step thru walls. Pumping extra energy into the spell, he squirmed thru solid stone. A simple lumos showed a stairwell that led down to a passageway. The writing was continuing.

Knowing the ancients likely set traps, Harry very slowly descended. Not trusting the steps, Harry decided to transfigure a rock into a very large dog to walk ahead of him. A short distance in, the dog fell thru a false step and landed on spikes. Harry, transfigured a small bridge from the stoney remains. Once crossed, he again formed the stone dog to lead the way. Transfiguration was a 'newer' discipline of magic and was a huge aid in old tombs and kaers. The ancients had no specific preparations for it.

After descending thirty feet or so, and walking along a corridor for another hundred feet, he came to a large chamber. The entire chamber was covered in runes and ancient writing the scribe sprit had brought out. On the far wall, was a map of a large island. Harry suspected the water level had since risen and created 3 islands, Malta, Comino and Gozo. At different points, there were two stars and a circle designating something.

The ancient spirit was waiting for him. Harry made eye contact and the spirit pointed to the ground. The writing here was not ancient, it was minutes old. It was a message from the scribe. In ancient Theran, there was a script saying, "Two kaers and a citadel existed on the island. The walls will provide clues to their hidden locations. It has been a pleasure, child of Messias. Call again, and I will aid you. You have your ancestor's eyes." And he was gone.

Harry quickly memorized the room for pensieve analysis. He also took a few photos with a polaroid camera. Once he had finished documenting the walls, he collected a few pieces of pottery scattered around the room and inspected an intricately carved orichalcum chest. The box held a strong enchantment, but it appeared to be focused on protection and preservation.

The orichalcum alone was worth a fortune. After confirming that there were no curses on the container, he stepped back and levitated the box open. Within the chest was a large set of stone tablets, a crystal knife, a perfectly preserved set of ancient books and a human skull. No curses or astral corruption that he could see. Harry levitated the chest and slowly began retracing his steps. They could research the contents later. He had been gone for about an hour and Bill would likely start to get concerned.

Tomorrow they would pack up and head back to Great Britain. It had been a long three weeks and Harry was looking forward to seeing Ginny. He had planned a nice birthday for her. An evening with friends, then a trip to France.

Malta had waited thousands of years, it could wait a little longer.


	4. Casting Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny makes her decision about staying with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter and Support Characters  
FASA games owns Earthdawn, Kaers, Horrors, Books or Harrow
> 
> Note: Parcel Tongue is designated as SSS "Italicized words" SSS

Casting Shadows – Chapter 4

12 Grimmauld Place, the next day

Harry got up late the next morning and came down stairs around 11AM. Kreacher had let him sleep in as it had been a rough few weeks. Harry and Bill had spent the last three weeks on the island of Malta, trying to determine if there was an ancient kaer at the site. There were a few unpleasant animals skulking about at night that he had to deal with. Even a couple lethifolds. But the nightmares were the worst challenge.

The ruins of Malta are very old, definitely going back to the last 'Scourge'. The astral plane is showing proximity to a large amount of corruption out in the wilderness, but he and Bill thought the ruins held the key to finding it. The filth that was seeping out of the ground was putrid and vile. Something foul is on the island, but it is hidden deep under the ground. He and Bill had managed to locate a few ancient kaers in recent months, but this one has the markings of one that was still magically viable but 'breached'. More research was needed, but they would pick up again in a few weeks and try to find the entrance.

Harry always felt the need to just detox and relax after being around corruption like that. It reminded him too much of Azkaban. Too much like Riddle House in Little Hangleton. Too much like a Horcrux. After carrying one around in his scar for so many years, he is more sensitive to that type of corruption than most people. He could almost taste the foulness coming out of the earth. From the feel of it, it was VERY deep and VERY powerful.

A strong serving of Earl Grey seemed to help rinse the corruption from his senses. That and a hearty English breakfast. Well, at this hour it was really brunch. Ginny would be over later and he wanted to be out of his 'work mode'.

Ginny hated hearing about Horrors and the Dark Lords (and Ladies) they frequently corrupted and worked thru. Not that he blamed her, he would give a lot to be able to forget the pain and horror of the last war. But, he was Harry Potter – Lord Peverell, Champion of the Light-Bearers, Master of Death, bearer of Oak Heart, Guardian of Secrets, and the Keeper of the 'Books of Harrow'. He held the line in preventing another Voldemort. Another Grindelwald. Another Herpo the Foul. And, most importantly, another Scourge.

He is also a young man who was looking forward to spending time with his gorgeous girlfriend and enjoying some desperately needed R&R. He was planning to take Ginny to a fun dinner at Bell's and celebrate her birthday a little early. He loved that restaurant. Not too formal and had the best shepherd's pie he had ever had. He reserved a private room in the back and invited a few people. It was a casual affair - just a few friends to get together and enjoy a little down time. And it was a surprise for Ginny.

Harry mentally went over the guest list while he ate. Hermione and Ron would be there. As would Bill and Fleur since they were in town. George said he would try to swing by. Molly and Arthur could not make it - but they had something else planned for her birthday. Luna was out and about looking for new and undiscovered creatures. But Neville and Hanna would be there. And not to forget Ginny's two flatmates. Katie was had helped plan the surprise, and Fay was a part of that trio. Harry was in the same house and year as Fay, but really did not know her very well. She always seemed nice enough. Ginny has two weeks off before training starts up, so this dinner celebration would be one she could really relax into and have a happy early birthday.

For her gift, he had planned to spend the following week in France for a romantic birthday getaway. Time to enjoy just walking around and seeing the sites. He reserved an amazing room in Paris with an excellent view of the Eiffel tower. Fleur had helped pick it out. Harry really cared about Fleur, she was like that big sister that was super glamorous, but pretty cool too. She and Bill seemed to be made for each other. Harry never really understood why Ginny seemed to dislike Fleur so much. Girls are funny, they probably really love each other. He knew how much Ginny loved Bill, so this was probably just a little 'sibling' rivalry.

As Harry finished up, Kreacher collected his plate. "Thanks, Kreacher, breakfast was excellent. How have things been while I was away?"

"Kreacher is glad Master enjoys his meal." Kreacher croaked. Then, pausing to consider the question he was asked, "Kreacher keeps the house in good order. Kreacher also helps Lady Black with Master Theodore. Mistress has been teaching Master Theodore table manners. Master Theodore has boundless energy."

Harry knew Kreacher cared for Teddy, and not just because he was the next Lord Black. Apparently, Teddy had a few traits similar to Regulus. When Kreacher prepared the nursery, he put Teddy in Regulus' old room.

"Very good, Kreacher. Miss Genevra will be coming by in a few hours. Would you be kind enough to prepare tea around 4pm? Later, we will be going out for dinner."

"Very well, shall Kreacher prepare clothes for Master?"

Harry had given up trying to get Kreacher to call him Harry or Mr. Potter even. Sometimes, you just go with it. At the end of the day, calling Harry 'Master' made Kreacher feel happy. "That would be fine, Kreacher. Something casual and comfortable. It is a gathering of just a few friends."

Kreacher nodded and walked away. Harry heard him muttering under his breath, "Kreacher will pick out clothes that will not embarrass the mudbloods and paupers the master associates with."

Oh, boy. Andromeda tells Harry to just let it go. Kreacher can only change so much. 'Hey,' Harry reflected, 'at least Kreacher does not want to embarrass anyone'. Chuckling to himself, Harry made his way into the parlor to check on the 'girls'.

Harry's familiar, a three headed snake, aka a runespoor, he refers to as 'the girls', was stretched out on the chaise with a copy of the latest witch weekly in front of her. The middle snake, 'Selene', was reading the magazine. Hecate, on the right, was reading a legal periodical. Artemis, on the left, was re-reviewing her next chess move against 'the GIT', aka Ronald Weasley. She seemed to be obsessed with beating Ron.

Harry had the chaise they were on custom made especially for the 'girls' so they could all enjoy their individual hobbies. He also tired of refereeing their arguments, the enchantments helped tremendously. The chaise was intentionally too narrow for an adult human so it was definitely theirs. They did share with 'our little Teddy', but that's it. Harry had it enchanted to allow for 3 hovering books or magazines, one for each of them. He also had a chess board on the side for Artemis – although Hecate sometimes played too. Given the way they bicker, he delegated key design decisions that played to their strengths and gave them all an equal footing. Selene picked out the fabrics, Artemis chose the wood designs, and Hecate chose the level and type of padding.

The 'girls' were excited about tonight, even though it was Ginny's celebration. Selene had picked out a new hat for the occasion. It was a stylish little wool beret-type hat with a bow-knot on the side. Too structured to be a real beret, but definitely inspired by a beret. Harry had to call in a favor to get it for her, but she was so excited and he had no will power where his 'girls' were concerned. Harry would use a light sticking charm to set it in place. Hats were not really made for a runespoor.

Hecate was planning to pull Hermione aside to review the latest laws she disagreed with. She is such a mix of conformist and revolutionary. Sometimes the other two girls would snipe at her, but Harry knew they were a tight knit sister-hood.

Finally, Artemis was going to surprise Ron with what she thought would get her Checkmate in their latest game. She even had a little victory dance planned – the other girls agreed to go with it. They liked rubbing Ron's nose in it when Artemis beat him – which was about two thirds of the time. And that dance was super cute as well.

The 'girls' seemed to be getting along thank goodness. They looked up when he came in and all started talking at the same time.

Hecate looked up at Harry and happily said, SSS "Morning Harry." SSS.

This prompted Selene: SSS "Hi sweetie. Did you sleep well?" SSS

Before Harry could respond, Artemis joined in, SSS "Come over here Harry – Look at how I have 'the GIT' backed into a corner! I'm gonna nail him to the wall." SSS

Harry looked over at his familiar and was immediately uplifted. SSS "Good morning ladies. I slept great and had a wonderful breakfast. Are you gals ready for tonight?" SSS He knew they understood English, but speaking in parseltongue was, kind of their thing.

Selene answered his question about tonight, SSS "You know I'm ready, Harry! I love a party! Can you put my hat on a little early, I want to get used to it. If only I could find a way to wear shoes…" SSS

Hecate took a jab at her sister with an imperious: SSS "You will never wear shoes, please stop talking about it." SSS

Selene fired back SSS "What do you know, you are the one nobody likes. Always criticizing. You're just lucky to be invited to a party!" SSS

SSS "Harry! Make her stop!" SSS. They both said in unison.

'Here we go' Harry thought. SSS "No fighting and no biting. Please just try to get along. Ginny will be here soon and I'd like us all to be one big happy family." SSS Walking over to the chess board, Harry added, SSS "OK Artemis – let's take a look." SSS

At the mention of Ginny's name, Selene just looked back at her magazine and Hecate actually rubbed against her head in a comforting way. SSS "Don't worry Seleney, if she is mean to you, I'll bite her myself." SSS

To this, Harry looked up, SSS "No biting! Please give her another chance girls. She means a lot to me." Looking back at the chess board, "Now, Artemis – walk me through the 'coup de grace' you have planned." SSS

Harry knew the 'girls' did not like Ginny – and Ginny had brought it on herself. Why did she have to call them ugly? The one bright spot from that horrible day is the way they ban together when she is mentioned. Kind of sweet really. If only poor Selene hadn't had her feelings hurt so badly. The girls are so beautiful, how could anyone, let alone his fiancé, call them ugly.

Later, after spending quality time with the girls, Harry went upstairs and showered, shaved, and generally got ready for the day. He reviewed the clothes Kreacher set out for him. "Nice… very nice" he said to himself.

Slim fit Grey trousers, a fitted acromantula silk shirt, and a dark navy blazer. The shirt was luxurious in a deep emerald green. It had been monogramed with his initials on the cuff. The breast pocket featured the Potter, Black, and Peverell coat of arms in a very small triangle pattern. The blazer was single breasted dark with a single vent. Single vents were perfect for those who love to ride brooms. Looking closer, he noticed that the pewter buttons were all functional and had his initials embossed on each. This was a new blazer. Kreacher usually pushed for double breasted blazers, looks like he is 'branching out'. He may not look it, but Kreacher had good taste.

He went ahead and dressed before coming down stairs. To his surprise Ginny was there already. She was sitting in the parlor, looking rather uncomfortable. The girls were all whispering to each other. Harry was relieved not be able to hear them. It did not look charitable.

"Hi, Ginny! You are here early… not that I am complaining. You are a sight for sore eyes!" She was just smiling at him. Something was off, but he was not sure what.

"Kreacher?"

At this, Kreacher showed up with a silver serving of tea and scones. "Kreacher brings tea and scones earlier than expected for masters betrothed. Perhaps, Miss Ginevra would like to move into the dining room? Where no crumbs will fall on Masters antique carpet?"

Harry knew Kreacher did not like crumbs in the parlor, but he never balked at serving Aunt Andromeda there. In all fairness, Ginny is a bit of a fast (messy) eater. Comes with being raised in a house full of boys. "Here is fine, Kreacher. So, Ginny, I picked up a few of your quidditch cards. Do you think I can get an autograph or three?" At this he pulled 3 cards out of his coat pocket and gently removed them from the protective clear case.

Looking at the three cards, Ginny realized he had her rookie card, her revised rookie card from when she was promoted to starter, and the Rookie of the Year card. Wow, that took some searching. Considering the protective case he carried them in, she knew they meant a lot to him. Feeling both happy and guilty, she replied "Sure", she said. "What would you like me to write?"

"Hmmm. How about – 'to my biggest fan and the love of my life'" Harry said with a happy grin on his face. The girls started hissing to each other again in the background. Harry couldn't quite make it out, but he knew there was nothing kind being said.

"I am so proud of you getting the Rookie of the Year award. By the way, you look stunning in that dragon-hide jacket." Harry turns to the girls "Selene, what do you think of the jacket? Pretty cool – right?" Harry knew Selene was a fashionista extraordinaire, and this jacket was very cool.

At that Selene hissed SSS "It's OK. She is about a month too early for dragon-hide. I bet it looked better on the Dragon. SSS

"She likes it", Harry said after a short pause.

Looking at Harry doubtfully, Ginny could only respond "You, Harry Potter, are a terrible liar."

Looking back at Selene, Ginny notices the beret-hat Harry put on Selene before he went upstairs. "Is that the new Appoline design? I have seen it, but it's not supposed to be available yet… Wait a minute, why is she wearing a hat?" Damn, she had planned to get that hat as soon as it hit stores! One-upped by a snake!

At this Selene just stared at Ginny and Hecate hissed something in her ear. Artemis glared at Ginny.

Harry could see where this was going. "She wears it because it brings out her patterns. And she has impeccable style." Looking for a way to diffuse the situation, "You know, she picked out the belt you are wearing now. And you look amazing in it."

Changing the subject, Harry poured her a cup of tea, "So, I have a small surprise for you. With your Birthday being next week, I thought you might want to have dinner at Bell's. Sort of a fun dinner to kick off our two week break."

Not really hearing him, Ginny knew it was now or never. "Harry, we need to talk". She just sat there staring off.

'Oh boy', thought Harry, 'she looks… this can't be good'. "Ginny, is everything alright?"

"Harry, let me say this before I lose my nerve. I think we need to take a break. A break from being us. From being a couple. It's not you, it's me…" Oh my god, such a cliché, Ginny wondered, 'did I actually just say that?' Continuing, "I just think we need to go our separate ways for a while." Seeing him, seeing the look on his face, she knew she had to do something fast. "I LOVE you Harry Potter! There is no other Wizard either, I just think we need to stop and take a pause."

"Ginny, what are you saying? Is it something I've done? I can fix this, just give me a chance…"

"Harry, please, listen to me." Collecting her thoughts and considering what she rehearsed all morning, "When I am with you, I am happy. But I am also in the background. I have a chance to be a role model for young girls everywhere. To be someone that they can aspire to and draw encouragement from. But to do this, I need to try being on my own for a while."

"No, no… this isn't happening." Harry's eyes darted around in a panic. "Hold still, let me check you for charms or curses." He waved his wand, found nothing. Shaking his head he tried again. Same result. She just sat there looking at him sadly. "Potions. Have you been wearing the ring?" Harry knew the ring he gave her would have reacted to any malicious potion. "OK, hold still. I can read your pattern well enough to know if it is being influenced." His eyes were actually glowing a little.

'This is starting to get a little sad. And slightly creepy. Can he really see my pattern?' Ginny thought to herself.

Then abruptly he stopped, swayed a bit and sat down. You didn't need to be a healer to know his heart just broke. Gently taking her hands in his he implored her, "Let's talk about his Ginny. You say you love me and I love you. We can make this work."

"Harry… please. Just trust me on this. It is for the best." Putting her hand on his cheek, "Look, it doesn't have to be permanent. Think of it as a waiting period to get our lives together. We each go 100% into our own lives, live it to the fullest, then, we'll see if we were meant to be."

At this point they were both softly crying. Harry took in what she had said and asked, "Are you saying we are just taking a little time off, then we get back together? Not really broken up, just having a distant relationship?"

She started to say 'YES!', but then she remembered Andromeda's words about hurting him and leaving him hanging on… "No, Harry. We stay very close friends. But we break up and pursue our dreams."

"But YOU are my dreams! Marriage, building a life together, children, family!"

'There it is' Ginny realized. Harry was ready to settle down and she just wasn't there yet.

She really hated having to say this "That's not really my dream Harry. At least, not at this point in my life. I want to see the world. I want to be the next quidditch superstar, I want to inspire the next generation of girls to reach their true potential, I want to live life to the fullest. I want to be renowned. To do that, I need to be on my own. You cast too big a shadow for me to shine. I want to cast shadows of my own, Harry."

By now, they were both crying. This was awful. Both of their hearts were breaking.

"I can't believe this. I don't want to lose you! I don't want to… hold you back…either" Harry painfully realized she might just be better off without him. Casting Shadows. He wished he could just be a spotlight. A spotlight just for her. But he was not a spotlight. He was a light-BEARER, not a light-GIVER. The Champion of the Light-Bearers, Master of Death, Guardian of Secrets, and the Keeper of the 'Books of Harrow'.

He knew he had to let her go.

He could not look away. If he broke eye contact, she would be gone. Just a little longer… please…

"Listen Harry, let's go out and rule the world. We will make our mark and cast the biggest shadows on earth. Then, in a few years, let's try it again." Ginny was crying so hard, she could barely say this out loud. "This doesn't have to be forever. Think of it as a pause."

She tried to give him back the engagement ring he had custom made for her. It was beautiful, a gorgeous ruby between a pair of blue emeralds. The stones were recessed to fit her active lifestyle. She knew it was heavily enchanted with protections. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever owned.

Harry took the ring, Held it in his hands and did 'something'. His eyes glowed and Ginny could feel the power emanating from him. When he opened his palm, the latin inscription ran around the ring, right up to the stones.

It read in very tiny script "Ab Amando Ductum est Amicitiae Nomen" – which translates to "From Loving derives the word Friendship"

The shape had altered slightly. It no longer looked like it could ONLY be an engagement ring. It now looked like it could be any kind of ring. If anything it was even more beautiful. And the inscription left her stunned.

Wiping his eyes, Harry place it on her Right ring finger. "Keep this forever and know that even though we may just be 'very close friends', you are always loved."

Ginny was moved beyond words. She loved him SO much. "Our Story is not over yet Harry, please know that I will always love you. We are just having an intermission…"

They slowly stopped crying. And it was becoming a little awkward. Harry broke the silence "Hey, you should go to Bell's tonight. It's a surprise birthday party. Katie and Fay will be there. As will most of your family. It doesn't start until around 7, so you have a little time…"

Groaning, Ginny nodded. She really was not up to this. A Party? Damn. Just like Harry to throw her a party on the day she shatters his heart. "Will you come too?" She really did not want to face the crowd alone. And no way could either of them pretend nothing was wrong.

Harry flinched and suddenly realized he had to go. "I guess I should. Might as well get it out of the way and tell everyone together." Seeing Ginny suddenly start to panic he added, "Your parents won't be there, thank goodness. Your mom is planning something else for you. A dinner I think. This is just Katie, Fay and friends from School. And Bill of course." No need to mention Fleur. She is Bill's wife, so it is natural for her to be there.

They agreed to meet at the Leaky Culdron apparition point at 7PM sharp and go into Diagon Alley together. Ginny then went back to her flat to lay down and cry. She needed time to pull herself together. She might pull Katie and Fay aside and talk. She really needed her friends now.

CS—CS- CS—CS- CS—CS- CS—CS- CS—CS- CS—CS- CS—CS- CS—CS- CS—CS- CS—CS- CS—CS—CS

Note: Parcel Tongue is designated as SSS "Italicized words" SSS

Fallout

The party went as well as could be expected. Harry and Ginny put on a brave face and told everyone the engagement was off. Katie and Fay obviously knew as they stayed by Ginny the whole time. Giving support. The story was 'Ginny and Harry were going to put all their energy into their careers and remain very close friends'. Naturally, Ginny did most of the talking and Harry just nodded along. They both knew if Harry tried to talk, he would probably fall apart.

It was obvious to everyone there that Harry looked broken hearted and was barely keeping it together. Anyone with eyes could tell he was not the one who broke off the engagement. Hecate, Selene and Artemis stayed coiled around Harry with a head on each shoulder and Selene draped over his head. They were whispering words of comfort and encouragement in his ear all night – just like Fay and Katie were for Ginny.

Only one time did it get really bad – Ginny went to give Harry a hug and the girls all maliciously hissed at her with fangs bared. It was easy to forget just how dangerous a runespoor is – until they look like they want to kill you. Harry took them out of the room and when they came back, the hissing had stopped, but they were still glaring at Ginny when Harry could not see them – which was most of the time.

Artemis passed along thru Harry her checkmate move and Ron made an excuse to leave early. He had to check the board. Harry knew how much Ron hated losing at wizard chess. No happy dance though, not tonight. Selene had more than a few sincere compliments on her hat – Fleur especially loved it. Selene loves and respects Fleur, so all was good with the hat. Ginny's off hand comment had shaken her confidence enough That she almost did not wear it.

While eating, Hermione came over to check on Harry, but this gave Hecate an opportunity to distract her with political opinions. Hermione and Hecate had a lively discussion – but it was hard on Harry as he had to translate everything His familiar said. His heart was not in it and he frequently miss-quoted Hecate. She just looked at him with sympathy. He knew Hecate was trying to fly cover so he did not have to talk about his own feelings.

Fleur cornered him and told him how sorry she was. When she asked if he had told Ginny about the Paris trip, he admitted that, in the pain and confusion of the moment, he completely forgot. Fleur was set to convince him to keep the plans for himself, saying "Paris is not just for lovers Harry, it is also for Poets, Artists, and those with a broken heart." She hugged him and said "Keep the trip, I will arrange for an adjustment to the itinerary. You will have a holiday to remember – I promise mon petite frere."

He reluctantly agreed. Fleur could tell he was broken and would agree to pretty much anything right now, but she was holding him to it. For his own good.

Holding him in a tight embrace she internally considered her options 'If Ginny is this stupid, she does not deserve him. Something good may come of this after all! Perhaps I will just smile the next time she calls me Phlegm…'

She then told the girls "Look after Harry, Belles Femmes. I'm so glad you are here for him". It was a sincere statement and the girls ate that up. Artemis stretched out and nuzzled her.

Bill came over and put his arm around Fleur. "Look, come to shell cottage for a few days. Don't be alone. You know we love you, Harry." At this Harry actually broke down for a minute, but he pulled himself together quickly.

Hermione stepped out and across the street, turning on her phone, to call her mother. She had to keep he phone off around so many magical people or it would get fried. Actually, Harry alone would fry almost any electronic device in his vicinity.

Harry and Ginny's breakup was a shock for Hermione – to say the least. She always regretted not connecting with Harry. Too many distractions and mistakes. The opportunities were there and she blew it. Insecurity would do that, but she is a mature and confident witch now. Would Harry would be worth making life changes? Even if it hurt people close to her? She needed time to consider her options. Time to get her act together.

"Hello mum, do you mind if I come over for a few days, I need to get away for a while… No mum, nothing is wrong, I just have an 'opportunity' I need to think about… yes, one I have been thinking about for a while now, but did not think was possible…. Yes, mum – Harry. Am I that transparent? ... well, it is not without complications... Look I have to go, but we'll talk more this weekend… ok, bye… Love you." Hanging up the phone and turning it off, she went back into the party. Hermione decided to stop thinking with her head and let her heart lead for a change.

Neville was as supportive as always, being close to both Harry and Ginny. He was just such a nice guy. But Hannah just faded back. She was not really that close to either of them and she seemed to be 'the odd witch out'. Obviously, Ginny decided to put all her attention on her career and left Harry. Hannah had to shake her head and consider – 'She broke up with HARRY POTTER! What was she thinking?'

CS—CS- CS—CS- CS—CS- CS—CS- CS—CS- CS—CS- CS—CS- CS—CS- CS—CS- CS—CS- CS—CS

The next day, at Andromeda Tonk's House

Andromeda met her young guest and proceeded to lead her into the parlor. "Hello Ms. Greengrass, so good to see you again. Please sit down."

Daphne Greengrass entered the Parlor looking very well put-together. Her outfit was modern, but impeccable. She obviously was wearing tailored clothing of the highest quality. Sitting in the nearest chair, she looked like a perfect genteel young witch. Her posture was as perfect as her outfit. Her hair was done up with only a small strand stylishly out of place. Her nails were perfectly and professionally manicured.

"I was so pleased to hear from you Lady Black. The opportunity to work for you sounds intriguing. I must ask, however, how do you prefer to be addressed? Is it Mrs. Tonks or Lady Black?"

"Thank you for asking, informally you may call me either. When in a professional or social setting I would prefer Lady Black." Andromeda responded. Pausing briefly, she added, "I only ask that you not refer to me as 'Andi'. I have always despised that nick-name."

"Social standings and professional image is very important. Lady Black it is then." Daphne responded.

As Andromeda looked at Ms. Greengrass, she proceeded to size the young witch up, 'Impeccable young witch. Seems very intelligent. I appreciate a witch who dresses for afternoon tea. She will do very nicely. Very nicely indeed.'

"Tell me Ms. Greengrass, do you like children?"

This would be a very interesting discussion.

Harry’s Adventures will be continued in ‘Shadows Over Paris’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes
> 
> This story line will be continued in ‘Shadows Over Paris’  
Belles Femmes = 'Beautiful ladies' in French  
Mon Petit Frere = 'My little brother' in French
> 
> I haven't decided if Harry will get back together with Ginny or move on to others. I do plan on him being single for a while after the breakup. In the long run, I like a happy ending and I don't see any of these characters as bad people. Even Andromeda was actually trying to help Ginny as she clearly did not want to be married. She just went about it in a slitherin way. And let's face it, Ginny would not be a very good Lady Black. At least not until she matures a bit.


End file.
